Your Memories
by ciocarlie
Summary: /"Hei..." Laki-laki berambut perak itu hanya menatap kekasihnya. "Bagaimana jika suatu saat tiba-tiba aku tidak bisa mengingatmu sama sekali...?" "Mungkin disaat itu aku tidak akan bisa berfikir apapun sama sekali..." -Chap 2, The Mask-
1. Chapter 1

_**[The pilot will begin the descent momentarily. Please make sure that your seat and tray tables are in their upright and locked position.]**_

Suara pengumuman pesawat itu tidak membuyarkan lamunan lelaki Jepang berambut hitam itu. Ia hanya menyenderkan kepala di jendela pesawat itu, melihat kearah daratan yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dan pada akhirnya ditutupi oleh benda putih itu.

Saat ini, Yamamoto Takeshi meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya Jepang menuju ke sebuah negara. Dimana disana orang itu sudah menunggu. Ia sudah menunggu saat-saat seperti ini, ketika ia bisa pergi ke Italia tanpa misi yang membuatnya tidak bisa bebas bertemu dengannya, Gokudera Hayato.

Tetapi kenapa ia terlihat sangat sedih?

Ia hanya menghela nafas berat, menutup matanya dan mencoba untuk menyenderkan kepalanya ke senderan kursi. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, selama misinya. Tidak, setelah ia mendengar kabar dari sahabatnya sekaligus bossnya, Tsuna.

**Title : **Your Memories

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Angst/Romance

**Main Pairing :** 8059

**Disclaimed** :

Your Memories © Me

One More Time (Based story & English Version) © Aqua-Dawn

KHR © Amano Akira

**Warning :** Gaje, AU story, OOC, Yaoi

**Chapter 1, Arrived**

**Flash Back**

_"Gokudera sudah tidak ada disini..." Tsunayoshi Sawada, sang Decimo Vongola hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya tanpa melihat iris mata milik sang Rain Guardian. Yamamoto, hanya melihat kearahnya tanpa mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Tsuna._

_Kenapa dia tidak ada disana?_

_"Misi yang kau ambil... Terlalu lama, dan Gokudera-kun semakin hari semakin tidak sabar menunggumu... Jadi dia-" Tsuna tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tetapi, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih. _

_"Herbivore itu pergi menyelesaikan misi itu seorang diri..." Hibari memotong pembicaraan mereka ketika melihat sang Sky Guardian Vongola itu tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan itu._

_"Lalu... Dimana ia sekarang...?" Yamamoto hanya bisa melihat raut wajah sedih dari bos Vongola muda itu. Seakan-akan jantungnya berhenti, ia tahu... Ia tahu kalau sesuatu telahh terjadi padanya. Pada kekasihnya, Gokudera Hayato..._

**End of Flash Back**

Suara roda pesawat yang menyentuh tanah, membuatnya terbangun dari lamunannya. Ia melihat kearah luar jendela dan menemukan daratan Italia yang selama 1 bulan ini ia tinggalkan untuk misi di Jepang.

_**[We have not reached our destination. The local time is 20.30 and the temperature lies at a comfortable 18°C. We hope you enjoy your stay and thank you for flying with us today.]**_

Lampu untuk mengenakan sabuk pengaman sudah dimatikan. Orang-orang disekitarnya sudah mulai bergerak untuk mengambil barang mereka, dan juga keluar dari badan pesawat. Walaupun tahu bahwa pesawat sudah tiba, Yamamoto tidak beranjak dari kursinya, dan memutuskan untuk menunggu agar suasana pesawat lebih sepi.

Bianchi, tidak bisa menemuinya hingga besok ketika Yamamoto pergi ketempat itu. Ia lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya.

Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hijau dengan pita berwarna perak yang menghiasinya. Sebuah benda yang diberikan pada Gokudera sebelum ia pergi ke Jepang. Dan sebuah kotak kecil lainnya berwarna biru tua dengan pita putih menghiasinya. Dan tentu saja itu adalah hadiah, yang disiapkannya sejak lama untuk Gokudera ketika ia akan kembali ke Italia.

"_Signor? (1)" _ia melihat keasal suara dan menemukan seorang pramugari menghampiri kursinya. _"Va tutto bene? (2)" _Yamamoto melihat sekitarnya dan baru menyadari jika hanya dia satu-saunya penumpang yang belum keluar dari pesawat itu. Melihat laki-laki yang ada didepannya tidak menjawab, sang pramugari hanya tersenyum. _"Questa è una bella scatola. E 'per una persona speciale? (3)"_

_"E 'stato un dono (4)"_ Yamamoto hanya tersenyum dan melihat kearah kotak itu sekarang.

_"Dal tuo amante? (5)" _

_"Si...(6)" _Yamamoto tersenyum dan menaruh kembali kotak itu didalam sakunya. Ia memegang kursi yang ada didepannya agar bisa berdiri. Tentu saja sedikit membungkuk agar tidak terbentur. Setelah berterima kasih dan mengambil barang bagasi yang ada diatasnya, ia segera turun dari pesawat dan menuju kesebuah hotel di Italia.

**Flash Back**

_"Lalu, dimana ia sekarang?" Yamamoto mengulangi pertanyaannya. Mencoba untuk menyangkal apa yang ada difikirannya._

_"Ia baik-baik saja Yamamoto-kun..." Tsuna menatap sahabatnya itu. "Ia berada di Italia sekarang..." Yamamoto mengehal nafas lega mendengar hal itu. Tetapi, tetap saja ada yang mengganjal dari suara Tsuna._

_"Lalu, bagaimana keadaannya disana...?"_

_Lagi-lagi hanya diam yang didapatkannya, bukan sebuah jawaban._

**End of Flash Back**

Laki-laki Jepang itu tidak terlalu memikirkan kamar yang kecil ketika ia sampai disebuah hotel di sudut kota Sicilly itu. Ia hanya ingin merebahkan dirinya, mencoba untuk menutup matanya dan menenangkan hatinya. Mencoba untuk membayangkan suara sang kekasih, mencoba untuk merasakan nafasnya.

**Flash Back**

_"Apakah tidak apa-apa kau tidak bersama dengan Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun?" Tsuna hanya bisa menatap guardiannya yang hanya tertawa ringan._

_"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula misi ini sangat berbahaya..." Yamamoto hanya bisa menggaruk kepala belakangnya saja. "Aku hanya tidak ingin Hayato berada dalam situasi yang berbahaya..."_

_"..." Tsuna melihat kearah Rain Guardiannya sekarang. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang saja mendengarnya. "Baiklah, dan tenang saja... Mengenai Gokudera-kun, aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak membiarkannya menjalankan tugas sendirian..."_

_"Kau memang bisa diandalkan Tsuna..."_

**End of Flash Back**

_"...e...Signore...?" _Suara pengemudi taksi itu membuyarkan lamunannya lagi. Ia sedikit memajukan badannya dan melihat sang pengemudi. "_Signore, siamo già arrivati ...(7)"_

"_Ah si... Grazie..." _Yamamoto hanya turun dari mobil itu setelah membayar beberapa uang ke pengemudi itu. Ia melihat sebuah bangunan besar yang ada didepannya. Sebuah manshion yang pagarnya terbuka lebar seakan sudah menyambut laki-laki itu.

_Gokudera-kun sudah kembali ke Italia..._

Suara Tsuna yang berat dan bergetar itu masih terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya. Ia menatap kearah dalam ruangan itu. Tsuna dan yang lainnya menunggunya, dan sedang berbincang-bincang. Diantara mereka, matanya hanya tertuju pada satu orang. Laki-laki yang berambut perak dan memiliki mata hijau.

_Tetapi..._

Yamamoto menghampiri mereka perlahan. Tsuna dan yang lainnya melihat kearah Yamamoto. Raut wajah mereka terlihat sangat sedih dan cemas. Laki-laki berambut perak itupun melihat kearahnya.

"Hayato..." Yamamoto berhenti tepat didepan sang lelaki Italia itu. "Kumohon... Panggil namaku sekali lagi..."

...

Sudah berapa kali Yamamoto mendapatkan jawaban yang hanya berupa kesunyian. Ia hanya ingin mendengar sang kekasih memanggil namanya. Walaupun hanya sebentar...

"Hanya jika aku bisa mengetahuinya..."

Hanya karena satu kata itu...

Saat ini yang dipenuhi oleh keheningan hanyalah Yamamoto. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, dan menjawab pertanyaan siapapun.

_Bahkan ia tidak mengenal kita..._

**===To Be Continue===**

Cio : aaaah... Gw musti berterima kasih ma Aqua-Dawn yang dah minjemin fficnya buat gw translete ke bahasa Indonesia xD

Kozu : itu karena sensei sebenernya udah mikir ide yang sama tapi ga bisa nentuin gimana jalan ceritanya u_u

Cio : berisik D: soalnya kan gw baru pertama kali bikin ffic 8059!

Kozu : lah itu, Letter from Heaven apaan?

Cio : i-itukan buat one shot, ini kan multi chap :P

Kozu : ya udah deh...

Cio : minna! Maaf ya kalau Yamamotonya OOC, soalnya gw baru pertama kali bikin multi-chapter buat 8059 xD

Kozu : bagi yang berminat, silahkan di review (_ _)

Cio : Based Storynya silahkan lihat di **One More Time **by **Aqua Dawn **xD bisa dibilang ini Versi Indonesianya, tapi tentu aja gw udah bilang ma yang punya kok~ dan mungkin jalan ceritanya bakal sedikit beda sama dia :3

All : jadi, silahkan di review Minna!

Note :

_(1)Tuan_

_(2)Kau tidak apa-apa?_

_(3)Kotak yang indah, ini untuk orang yang spesial?_

_(4)Ini adalah hadiah..._

_(5)Dari kekasihmu?_

_(6)Ya..._

_(7)Kita sudah tiba ditempat..._

**Next Chapter!**

_**Ia harus menerima semua kenyataan yang ada didepannya.**_

_Seburuk apa keadaannya?_

_Ia bisa mengingatku, tetapi sepertinya bahkan ia tidak mengingat Tsuna..._

_**Ia harus terus menggunakan topeng didepannya.**_

_Bahasa Italiamu bagus, dimana kau belajar?_

_Kau... Yang mengajarkanku Hayato..._

_**Bisakah ia terus membohonginya?**_

_Kau berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Kau bisa dengan mudah memanggil nama kecilku..._

_Itu karena aku sudah terbiasa memanggilmu seperti itu..._

_**Coming up Next!**_

_**Chapter 2, The Mask**_

_Ah iya, sebaiknya kau lebih banyak tertawa..._


	2. The Mask

"Seburuk apa keadaannya Bianchi-san...?" Tidak memperdulikan apakah tubuhnya lelah atau tidak, Yamamoto hanya ingin mendapatkan penjelasan tentang keadaan kekasihnya.

"Ia masih bisa mengingatku... Begitu juga dengan Dr. Shamal..." Bianchi hanya menyilangkan tangannya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya didinding yang ada dibelakangnya. "Tetapi, semua yang berhubungan dengan mafia..." Bianchi hanya menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bahkan ia tidak ingat dengan Tsuna..." Kali ini, Yamamoto hanya menghela nafas dalam dan menatap kearah kebun. Semua yang dikatakan oleh Bianchi sama dengan yang dikatakan oleh Tsuna.

"Apakah tidak ada kemungkinan ingatannya akan kembali...?"

"Kemungkinan selalu ada..." Bianchi menatap iris mata sang Rain Guardian Vongola. "Tetapi, kita tidak akan tahu kapan ingatannya akan kembali..."

"_**Kakak?**_"

**Title : **Your Memories

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Angst/Romance

**Main Pairing :** 8059

**Disclaimed** :

Your Memories © Me

One More Time (Based story & English Version) © Aqua-Dawn

KHR © Amano Akira

**Warning :** Gaje, AU story, OOC, Yaoi

_**Cetak miring tebal-Bahasa Italia**_

**Chapter 2, The Mask**

Suara yang familiar itu membuat Bianchi dan juga Yamamoto mengalihkan perhatiannya dan melihat sang laki-laki Italia berambut perak itu membuka pintu teras.

"_**Ada apa Hayato?**__" _Bianchi menghampirinya, tetapi Yamamoto hanya tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya didepan Gokudera.

"_**Kupikir, kau dan tamumu ingin minum sesuatu?**__" _Gokudera hanya tersenyum tipis sambil membalas salam dari Yamamoto dengan menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"_**Tidak usah, aku tidak haus kok...**_" Yamamoto berusaha untuk tetap bersikap seperti biasa. Ia tertawa sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Tetapi bahkan walaupun sekarang Gokudera menganggap Yamamoto sebagai orang asing ia bisa tahu kalau senyuman Yamamoto itu dipaksakan.

_**"Bagaimana kalau kau menemaninya saja Hayato?"**_ Bianchi tersenyum dan melihat kearah Gokudera dan Yamamoto bergantian. _**"Aku akan mencoba tanyakan pada pelayan apakah ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menghabiskan waktu kita hari ini..."**_

_**"Eh, apakah tidak apa-apa?"**_ Gokudera melihat kakaknya yang akan meninggalkan mereka berdua sendirian. _**"Kufikir ini kemari untuk bertemu denganmu..."**_

_**"Tentu saja tidak..."**_ Bianchi memukul sedikit kepala adiknya itu sebelum ia akan melewatinya menuju keluar ruangan. _**"Lagipula ia kemari untuk bertemu denganmu..."**_

_**"Benarkah?"**_ Gokudera melihat kearah Yamamoto yang menatap mata emeraldnya itu.

_**"Itupun kalau kau tidak keberatan Hayato..."**_ Yamamoto melihat Gokudera yang menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Tetapi, tatapannya melembut dan ia tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, lagipula sudah lama sekali aku tidak berbicara dengan menggunakan bahasa Jepang, itu adalah tempat ibuku berasal dan aku ingin bertanya banyak padamu..." Yamamoto bisa melihat wajah Gokudera yang tertawa kecil dan menggaruk pipinya. Memang tidak seperti Gokudera yang biasanya, tetapi ia masih bisa merasakan kalau orang yang didepannya adalah kekasihnya.

...

Suasana disekitar mereka menjadi hening semenjak Bianchi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka. Yamamoto hanya menatap kekasihnya itu, menggunakan kaos polos berwarna putih dan juga jeans berwarna biru. Benar-benar bukan tipikal Gokudera yang biasa memakai jas formal kemanapun bahkan ketika mereka sedang berkencan.

"Kau tahu..." Lamunan Yamamoto buyar ketika Gokudera memulai pembicaraan. "Kau membuatku sangat senang tuan..."

"Yamamoto Takeshi..."

"Ah, Takeshi..." Gokudera terlihat sedikit gugup, tetapi lalu ia tertawa sambil menggaruk dagunya. "Tidak ada satupun orang yang mau memanggil nama kecilku walaupun aku katakan pada mereka untuk tidak sungkan memanggilku dengan nama kecil. Tadi, beberapa tamu kakak dari Jepang yang bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi dan Hibari Kyouya juga tetap saja memanggilku dengan sebutan Gokudera-kun. Ah, tidak orang bernama Hibari hanya memanggilku dengan sebutan Herbivore... Apa-apaan itu?" Ia menghela nafas panjang dan terlihat sedikit murung.

"Kakak berkata, itu hanyalah formalitas orang Jepang... Tetapi, itu membuatku sedikit kesepian." Laki-laki Italia itu menatap Yamamoto yang hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih. Ia sadar kalau ia hanya mengoceh sendiri sedari tadi.

"E-eh maafkan aku!" Gokudera menundukkan kepalanya dan terlihat tidak enak dengan Yamamoto.

"Tidak apa-apa..." Yamamoto hanya tertawa kecil dan mengibaskan sebelah tangannya. Lagi-lagi tidak ada yang berbicara. Yamamoto masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia merasa seperti melihat Gokudera yang biasa. Tetapi, ketika melihat kondisi ini ia seperti sedang berbicara dengan orang asing yang baru dikenalnya.

"Oh ya, bahasa Italiamu sangat bagus. Siapa yang mengajarimu?"

"..." Yamamoto tersenyum pahit mendengarnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak tahu siapa yang mengajarinya berbahasa Italia. "Kau yang mengajariku Hayato..."

Sedikit tersentak mendengarnya, Gokudera hanya bisa menggaruk dagunya dan tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"A-ah begitu ya... M-maafkan aku..."

"Jangan terlalu gugup seperti itu..." Yamamoto tertawa dan memangku dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. "Tidak apa-apa kok..."

**Flash Back**

_"Takeshi..." Yamamoto menatap mata emerald milik kekasihnya itu, yang sekarang menatapnya dengan lembut. "Bagaimana jika suatu saat tiba-tiba aku tidak bisa ingat siapa kau?"_

_"Hm?" Yamamoto memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, bingung dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh kekasihnya itu. "Bagaimana ya... Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya. Mungkin aku akan sangat shock sampai tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kalau itu benar-benar terjadi." Yamamoto hanya tertawa sambil mengacak rambut Gokudera._

_"Aku serius bodoh..." Gokudera sedikit kesal melihat sifat Yamamoto yang tidak pernah serius itu. _

_"Aku juga serius..." Yamamoto memegang pipi Gokudera dan menatap mata emeraldnya itu. "Aku tidak akan bisa berfikir jernih tanpa kau ada disampingku seperti ini..."_

**End of Flash Back**

Yamamoto duduk di beranda yang ada ditengah taman bunga itu. Ia menutup matanya, dan mencoba untuk merasakan angin yang berhembus disekitarnya. Mengingat semua yang ia lalui sebelum ia meninggalkan Gokudera menuju ke Jepang.

"Ternyata kau disini..." Suara itu membuatnya menoleh dan menemukan sang Storm Guardian -yang saat ini bahkan tidak tahu apapun tentang itu- tersenyum dan berdiri dibelakangnya. "Sedang bermain sembunyi-sembunyiankah? Tiba-tiba saja kau menghilang dari beranda..."

"Ahaha... Semacam itu..." Yamamoto hanya tertawa kecil dan Gokudera berjalan untuk duduk didepan Yamamoto.

"Apakah kau akan pergi?" Yamamoto menatap Gokudera yang menatapnya juga. Tetapi, ketika mata mereka bertemu, Gokudera langsung memalingkan wajahnya menutupi wajahnya yang memerah saat itu. "L-Lupakan pertanyaanku..."

"Tidak..." Yamamoto tersenyum tipis dan tetap menatap rambut silver sang kekasih. Gokudera yang mendengar itu langsung menatap Yamamoto dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku seperti yang lainnya...?" Yamamoto sekarang melihat wajah Gokudera yang seakan-akan mengatakan 'Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi bukan?'. Ia tidak akan bisa meninggalkannya, tidak sekarang. Yamamoto hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman tipis diwajahnya.

"Itupun kalau kau tidak keberatan aku tinggal disini lebih lama..."

"Tentu saja tidak!" Gokudera terlihat begitu ceria mendengar hal itu. Ia berdiri dan akan berjalan keluar dari beranda itu. "Aku akan mengatakannya pada kakak dan juga beberapa pelayan untuk menyiapkan kamar untukmu. Mungkin besok kita bisa pergi untuk mencari keperluanmu..." Gokudera berjalan dan semakin jauh dari Yamamoto. "Ah, dan Takeshi..."

"Ada apa?"

"Cobalah untuk tidak memaksakan senyumanmu..."

Cio : Hayato ga tau malu ih...

Goku : yang mengizinkanmu untuk memanggil nama kecilku siapa hah... *deathglare*

Cio : bagusan lw amnesia deh daripada ga ternyata... (-_-")

Goku : apa...

Yama : ma, ma... Jangan kasar pada perempuan Hayato-kun~

Goku : dia sih perempuan jadi-jadian...

Cio : *nimpuk Goku pake buldozer* oke xD gimana ceritanya? Emang sengaja gw bikin pendek2 per chapter xD

All : Buuuuuu!

Cio : brisik! D: kalau Yama sendiri, milih Hayato yang normal atau amnesia?

Yama : eh? Kalau aku... Memilih dua2nya, karena bagaimanapun dia tetap Hayato-koi bukan? xD dan akan terus aku cintai :3

Goku : *blush*

Cio : whoooaaaa :o pernyataan langsung dari seorang yamamoto takeshi!

Kozu : senseeei... Bisa hentikan pembicaraan tidak jelas ini?

Cio : oke-oke... Ini dia jawaban pertanyaan kalian~

_**RiikuAyaKaitani : **__Yah gimana ga ooc yayang yama xD #ditembak lah pacarnya #dibomHayato amnesia gitu xD _

_**Rui Arisawa : **__alasan Hayato sampe amnesia ntar dijelasin xD eh? X"D bagus ya? Makasih~_

_**Fitria -AlyssAmarylissJeevas : **__alasannya ntar ada kok xD feelingnya kena? XD syukurlah~_

_**CursedCrystal :**__ sudah kan apdetannya xD_

_**Kurea Cavallone :**__ Goku hilang ingata karena~ *spoiler* xP silahkan liat ntar di chap.2 selanjutnya~_

**Next Chapter!**

_**Tidak ada yang berubah darinya...**_

_Bagaimana dengan ini...?_

_Seleramu tidak pernah berubah Hayato..._

_**Masih tetap dengan topeng yang terpasang diwajahnya...**_

_Kau tidak bisa jujur pada dirimu ya?_

_Aku hanya ingin membuatmu senang..._

_**Akankah ingatan itu pulih?**_

_Aku merasakan perasaan yang berbeda ketika bersamamu..._

_Bagaimanapun, aku hanya ingin selalu bersamanya sampai ingatannya pulih._

_**Coming up Next!**_

_**Chapter 3, Never Change**_

_Apakah... Kau benar-benar tidak ingat Hayato?_


End file.
